kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Suggestion/@comment-141749-20160707011801/@comment-25284995-20160711041955
^ Zel, at least I think you still have a bit more active duties on this page, even having a bit hard time in the real lyf. :3 I personally want to vote "all of people here" (and yes, me included :v) with ar...kinda a bit strangely since I have stayed in this Wikia here for more than 2 years but still have "Super" user status only. (Which is not so differently from "Normal" user though.) So, I think, with my current position, my voice maybe not so high enough in specially mentioning for someone. But I'd rather like to do it finally when I thought there are somethings more important, like having a better day with more contributions instead of being an observer and watching the sunrise and sunset. This is why I finally devote myself to do somethings more. Thanks to BDRW (intended, lel) for submitting my (only one sentence) applying. Alright, time for my mentioning about the other people. (Even someone are my specialize person in my opinion, But I know "all of the people above" and don't need to do adding more words since they are already famous.) Look below this or tl;dr... Crazy_teitoku: He can be a good long-time contributor (Because I have seen his effort for a long time, yes.) and also a good teacher for doing anythings about Wiki (seriously, whatever from writing somethings up to making more memes). More especially, still have not affected so much by his real life. So being a "academic" admin is good for this wiki. (Whynot more teachers here, guys?) がか aka. GK: GK can be a another good "technical" admin like Ckwng and the other admins, since he has a knowledge about coding skill (especially for LUA and JS). Also have many contributions in scripts and Japanese information. More code breakers programmers are always good. Qunow: His "only 3%" Japanese and native Chinese language skill are stronk so we will have another people can do a content moderator job in gathering more reliable (or not so...) information. With his past contributions, I think we can make a better source for people who love playing Kancolle in the future. Death Usagi: The effort in her YouTube channel, FB fan page and community is respectable. She can make and communicate many newer contents for her followers, especially in the event time. So if she has more free time to do a frontliner job, she'd have the potential to be a good content moderator. Zel the Nagatsuki, OoyoDerp: Any mentions? No! Thanks... 100px Reph: An active translation and tester moderator. Have many contributions in translating (and slaughtering trolls too :3). Hayashi H: An active data analysis and tester moderator. I love his work about fleet managements and How-to sections. Juuryoushin, Dnite77 and Chocolatecravinghobo: They can be a good moderator in both Wikia page and Chatroom, hope having more active roles. PS. I think many people today have more favorite things to discuss (like I saw in Discord or some foreign web boards), so they don't give a considering about this and take it so seriously. But the staffs can be changed at all time in the end (because of AFK, real lyf, boredom or whatever more reasons). If you felt bugged by somethings, then whynot making a comment if you have?